


Heil

by Krematoryum



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Her promptu ciddiye alırsanız başınıza bu gelir.
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hiç tanımadıkları dünyada ne istiyorlar?”<br/>Legolas hiç düşünmeden yanıtladı.<br/>“Sihir.” Sonra en nadir bulunan çiçeklerden yapılmış çayına başını indirdi. Kral, masaya yaklaştı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heil

**Author's Note:**

> Yargılamayın beni, 4-5 yıl önceydi bu :D
> 
> " Arkadaşıma konu sordum, hitlerin ordusu yaprağa saklanmış bir koloniyi işgal etse nolurdu, dedi, ciddi değildi, orman elfleri aklıma geldi, ciddiye aldım, yazmaya çalıştım" demişim...

**Panzers on Elven Soil!**  
  
“Ne demek hangi topluluktan olduğunu bilmiyorsun? Elf gözlerindeki mühür ne zaman kalktı Legolas?”  
Yarı elf, kralın şaka yapıp yapmadığını anlamak için bir süre sessizce ona baktı. Ciddi olduğunu anladığında derin bir nefes aldı.   
“Gözlerimdeki mühür kalkmış değil, kralım. Gözlerim bu kainatı gösterir bana, ancak kutsal ormanlara girenlerin daha önce hiçbir kırıntısı yok Orta Dünya’da.”   
  
Eşi ‘gittikten’ uzun zaman sonra yastan çıkmış kral, hâla genç, hâla bir şekilde dik, eski arkadaşına baktı. “Liderlerinin adı dışında hiçbir şey bilmiyorsunuz, hiç duymadığınız bir dil, yeni bir ırk oluşturacak kadar güçlü bir büyü yapılsaydı bilirdim.”  
“Yeni bir ırk değil, Aragorn.”dedi mavi gözlü adam sesini alçaltarak. “Hepsi ölümlü, hepsi insan. Bazen büyülerimiz işlemeden kaynakları kaldıracak ateşleri var. Silahlarında en bilgemiz bile sihir bulamadık, buraya ait değiller. İnsan olsalar bile o dünyanın orkları olmalılar. Yalnızca daha kurnaz ve acımasızlar.”  
  
Aragorn, superilerinin şarkılarını içeri taşıyarak esen rüzgarla açılan pencereye baktı, ağır ağır oturduğu yerden kalktı, dışarıdaki uyuklayan nöbetçileri on beş dakika görmezden gelmeye karar vererek perdeyi çekti ve ipek saçlı yarı elfe döndü.   
  
“Hiç tanımadıkları dünyada ne istiyorlar?”  
Legolas hiç düşünmeden yanıtladı.   
“Sihir.” Sonra en nadir bulunan çiçeklerden yapılmış çayına başını indirdi. Kral, masaya yaklaştı.  
“Neden sihir?”  
“Liderlerinin iki geçmişi var, akıbet suyu öyle gösteriyor, yeniden yaşadığı hayatta yenilmemek için her şeyi yapıyor. Kendi türünden daha fazlasını öldürmek için. Şimdi Sephiroth kayalıklarının ardında hazırlanıyorlar, tıpkı orkların taşı erittiği gibi kayaları eritiyorlar.”  
  
Aragorn kendi kasesini avuçladı. Sordu: “Onlarla yollarımız ne zaman kesişecek?”  
“Yarın. Şafakta. Isildur’un kılıcını duymuşlar Aragorn, krallığını ateşe vermek için demirden nazgûller hazırlıyorlar.”   
  
Kral, sandalyesini geri çekti, güzel elfin gözlerine bakarken kısık bir sesle konuştu. “Krallığıma giden gök yoluna bile erişemeyecekler.”   
Mavi gözler, tanıdık kralıyla parlarken Aragorn devam etti. “ve bunun için Isildur’un kılıcı ait olduğu yerden kıpırdamayacak.”   
  
Legolas, çayını masanın üzerine koydu. Tepelerin ardındaki, karşılaşacakları kişilerin zamanında ‘neyle’ savaştığını bilmeden hazırlık yapan insanları izledi. Onlar bu evrene ait değildi ve yarın, orta dünyanın tarihinde ‘Adolf Hitler’ adında tek bir sayfa açılmadan silineceklerdi.   
  
Bu kainattan olmayan varlıkların ölümü balballarına eklenir miydi acaba? Elf omuz silkti ve ‘yarın savaşa girilecek havası’nı pek de hissetmeden Orman elflerinin insanların kralına yaptığı hediyeleri Aragorn’a sunmak için masadan kalktı.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eğer sonuna kadar okuduysanız yargılayabilirsiniz beni, hiç problem yok, bunları yazmasaydım belki hiç 'daha fazlasını' yazmayacaktım, o yüzden hiçbir şeyden pişman değilim aslında.


End file.
